Harry Potter y un destino por descubrir
by aleja-potter
Summary: Un año más y un destino por descubrir, sentiminetos encontrados y mucho más... porfa leer y poner reviews!


Harry Potter y….

Capitulo 1: Cartas y Esperanzas

Era otra tarde en la casa de los Dursley una familia norma, nadie podía decir que no lo eran… aunque había algo o alguien en esa familia que si lo era…. Harry Potter… el sobrino huérfano. Todos en el barrio pensaba que el era un delincuente ya que esta era la manera que los Dursley querían que lo vieran a el. Todos creían que el iba a un instituto para casos perdidos. Pero no el iba a un colegio de magia… Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería desde los once años. Este año iba a cursar el 6 año.

Harry estaba sentado en su cuarto, en su casa… en lo que se podría decir hogar, pero el sabía que solo tenia que estar allí por la conexión que tenia con tía Petunia, la hermana de su madre Lily Potter, y por eso le tocaba estar allí por un mes.

Pero en este momento lo único que quería era estar muerto, desde el año pasado que había perdido a su padrino lo más cercano a un padre que el había tenido, lo había perdido por su terquedad, el había decidido ir al ministerio para "salvar" a Sirius pero no lo había perdido al igual que sus padres en una guerra en la cual el había sido obligado a ser parte, era la guerra contra Lord Voldemort en la que el era la única esperanza para el mundo mágico y muggle a la vez, el había sido marcado como su igual, y a Harry lo que menos le cuadraba era que el un joven de 16 años prácticamente como iba a vencer a un mago que había dedicado su vida a estudiar las artes oscuras y era el heredero de Salazar Slythering, Harry no entendía ni quería entender el solo quería morirse o simplemente despertar otra vez debajo de las escaleras con tal de no tener que vivir lo que había tenido que vivir y lo que tendría que vivir. El sabía que seria egoísta de su parte al quitarse la vida, ya que miles de familias, el futuro de el mundo dependía de el. Siempre que estaba en los momentos más oscuros se ponía a pensar en familias grandes como las Weasly que estaban arriesgando su vida por un futuro mejor, o en familias como la de Hermione personas que son completamente inocentes de esto y no tienen nada que ver con el odio de Voldemort hacia los muggles o a los muggleborn.

Ron y Hermione sus mejores amigos desde el primer año, ellos lo habían acompañado en todas sus aventuras siempre habían estado ahí detrás de el, sobre todo Hermione ella quien le dijo que era una trampa el año pasado lo de Sirius, la única que le había creído en su 4 año en el torneo, ella quien innumerable veces había estado a su lado, por ella y por los demás iba a luchar, iba a dar todo lo que el pudiera para derrotar a Voldemort incluso si fuera su vida.

En la casa Granger

Hermione estaba en el mismo sitio de siempre leyendo un libro de Oclumencia, y reprochándose mil y una veces al no haber pensado eso antes, así hubiera podido ayudar a Harry y evitar que Voldemort lo engañara y el perdiera a Sirius, no era justo se decía a si misma, Harry había perdido todo en esta guerra su familia. Ella siempre se había preocupado por Harry y por eso este año estaba aun más preocupada que cualquier otro año. Además ella tenía que admitir algo, ella por Harry sentía algo más que amistad, ella desde su cuarto año había comenzado a sentir algo por Harry, y el año pasado que Harry pudo morir, incluso ella casi pudo morir había decidido que este año le diría a Harry lo que ella sentía no le importaba si el no sentía lo mismo a ella lo único que le importaba era que el supiera que era amado y más que todo que supiera que no estaba solo en esta guerra aunque algo muy dentro de ella le decía que esa guerra iba a terminar Harry contra Voldemort, ellos dos uno contra uno, y eso siempre le causaba miedo ella no se imaginaba su vida sin Harry a su lado, aunque fuera solo como amigo, el se había vuelto en el centro de su atención, y este año le había pedido a sus padres permiso para invitar a Harry a la casa ya que ellos se iban a un seminario y ella les explico toda la historia de Harry y porque quería que Harry estuviera con el, aunque ella había omitido la parte de sus sentimientos, ellos habían aceptado, siempre y cuando Dumbledor estuviera de acuerdo y ahora estaba esperando la respuesta del Profesor Dumbledor. Ella sabía que no seria inmediata pero si esperara que su director le contestara lo más rápido posible. Había pasado apenas un día desde que ella había mandado su carta al director y esperaba en su cuarto la respuesta, llego una lechuza pero era una conocida era la de Harry a Hermione le dio vueltas el corazón corrió a la ventana y cogió la carta.

Hermione:

Me parece buena tu idea sobre ir a tu casa, espero impaciente tu carta con la respuesta de Dumbledor, yo no le encuentro ningún problema a ir a tu casa. Y tu carta me dio esperanzas ya que Ron me había dicho que este año se iba a visitar a Charlie, me invito pero eso me parece un plan muy familiar. Bueno y para terminar si estoy mejor que al comienzo del verano, y los Dursley se están portando muy… Dursley (espero que me entiendas)

Con Cariño

Harry

A Hermione le dio tres vueltas el corazón cuando termino de leer la carta calma el dijo con cariño, el te quiere como amiga, no como otra cosa… aunque tu lo quieres de otra manera. Hermione saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza y después volvió a mirar el párrafo que estaba leyendo desde hacia diez minutos y ya era la 5 vez que lo leía cerro el libro y miro a Headwing y espero por la respuesta de Dumbledor, hasta que llego:

Hermione:

Espero que este pasando un agradable verano primero que todo. Bueno y pasando al tema de esta carta, asumo que Harry necesita a alguien que le demuestre cariño y usted es la mas indicada, usted tiene el permiso de ir a recoger a Harry cuando desee.

Cordialmente,

Albus Dumbledor

Después de leer eso bajo las escaleras de su casa gritando:

- Ya lo podemos ir a recoger ahora mismo si queremos, podemos?

- Si pero no será mejor avisarle a tu amigo- Hermione lo pensó por un momento pero después llego a la conclusión que le quería dar la sorpresa a Harry.

- No, le quiero dar una sorpresa.

- Bueno hija, entonces solo es que te pongas algo para protegerte, creo que de aquí a que lleguemos a LittleWing va ser de noche, y salimos- dijo su mamá

- Gracias!- con eso se fue corriendo murmurando "Voy a ver a Harry, voy a ver a Harry".


End file.
